Musubi
|enemies = Hiroto Minaka Karasuba (somewhat greatest rival) Benitsubasa Haihane Hayato Mikogami Yomi Izumi Higa Kakizaki}} Musubi 'is the main female protagonist of the manga/anime series ''Sekirei. She is designated Sekirei #88 and is the first to be winged by Minato Sahashi. She is a fist-type Sekirei. Musubi bears an uncanny resemblance to Yume, the Sekirei of Fate and a former member of the Discipline Squad. It is revealed that, in the past, she saved Musubi's life by implanting her soul inside her. It is Musubi's goal to carry on Yume's wish and free all Sekirei, with the help of Minato and his other Sekirei. She is voiced by Saori Hayami in the Japanese version of the anime and Alexis Tipton in the English version, the former of whom also voices Miyuki Shiba and Leia Rolando. Appearance Musubi is a fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She has brown eyes and a brown hair. Her hair is hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. Her most noticeable physical trait is her firm and well-endowed chest, which is the second largest of Minato's Sekirei's (the first being Kazehana). Her normal attire is a white gi with red string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings. She also wears a pair of red combat gloves that she only takes off for more social events. A running gag in the story is about how her clothing always ends up torn and tattered every time she fights, which usually results in a scary speech about manners and modesty from Miya Asama. Personality Musubi is very cheerful and carefree to the point of not having any concept of modesty, as she routinely appears either under dressed or with little or no attempt to cover her exposed breasts. She is very naive but also quite insightful, often saying things she does not understand, and is probably the most 'childish' of Minato's Sekireis, even more so than Kusano. She also eats a lot, to the point that she emptied Minato's wallet when they first met. Her massive appetite has led Miya to nickname her 'Natural Big Meals Eater'. She is the kindest of Minato's Sekirei, standing as the only one who respects his personal space and isn't comically abusive towards him. Musubi is the most competitive of Minato's Sekirei and seems to really enjoy fighting, being very eager when it comes into confronting other Sekirei. However, she never fails to be polite as she usually asks for permission before fighting them. She never gives up and has made a promise to Minato that she won't lose to anyone. Musubi is also highly optimistic and almost always smiling, even when she is upset or angry. Despite how close she is to Karasuba, she nonetheless knows what kind of a person she is, but shares Yume's desire to teach Karasuba the error of her ways, even describing her as a child that just doesn't understand a Sekirei's true nature and purpose. She is determined to become strong enough to beat Karasuba one day, in order to prove the worth of humanity to her. Musubi develops a inner visage in the form of a ferocious bear that appears behind her whenever she's jealous or angry. The reason given is because she is Miya's disciple. Partly thanks to the inner visage, she has learned this one. The nickname bear (Kuma) given by Tsukiumi, by Benitsubasa (during the third stage after witnessing her visage) and by the fact of this visage being obviously a bear. While Miya uses the Demonic Visage, Musubi uses the "Bear Visage". Other reference of it, is when she and Tsukiumi protects both Minato and Kagari after the kiss. Musubi is very loyal and keeps her word to the point of trying to fulfill it. It has been seen in her battle with Karasuba; to fight and live until they remain the last Sekireis on the battlefield, and Yume; when kidnapped with No.87 Kaho, they swore to Yume that they'd find and be winged by the person they love, and become stronger than anyone else, and when one of them becomes the "last one", the last one would release the Sekireis who had lost their wings back into the freedom of the skies. Beyond that information, she also shows rivalry against Tsukiumi (after hearing her proclaiming to be Minato's legal wife, which caused her to declare that she's Minato's wife as well). This rivalry consists mostly out of holding shopping contests to decide who is allowed to sit next to Minato during meals (although Musubi hasn't lost once). With the others, she just competes to become closer with her Ashikabi. Musubi is also known in Izumo Inn for being a glutton, eating large amounts of food and is apparently a capable cook, although has only ever been seen cooking curry. Because of her appetite, Miya's nickname for Musubi is "Natural Big Meals Eater". Abilities and Sekirei Her abilities are classified as a fist-type; using raw might and unarmed combat skills to fight. As such, she relies on punch, kick, throw and jump tactics. While initially very unpolished and full of openings, her constant training with Miya has dramatically improved her fighting skills. Karasuba, one of the strongest Sekirei, strongly believes that in time Musubi will far surpass Yume, a Sekirei that considerably outmatched Karasuba herself. During Benitsubasa's second fight against Musubi, Benitsubasa was quickly overpowered to the point it was suggested she use her Norito against Musubi. '''Attacks: 1. Kuma-ken (Bear Fist) 2. Kuma no Te (Bear Palm) Gallery !twe02.jpg 09r116801050.jpg 017451.jpg 69714-9147.jpg 449275-sekirei2 29.jpg AnimeSekirei113.jpg Sekirei musbi chan bikini by gamera68-d4nw4nx.jpg SEKIREI Pure.jpg|Yume WildBear'sVisage01.png Z (0754).jpg Z (464).jpg Minato's Sekirei- Kimonos.jpg External links * http://sekirei.wikia.com/wiki/Musubi Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Determinators Category:Pure Good Category:The Messiah Category:Optimists Category:Archenemy Category:Brutes Category:Dissociative Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Loyal Category:Scapegoat Category:Friend of a Villain Category:The Hero Category:Alter-Ego Category:Sympathetic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors